Raposa
The Raposa are the main race of creatures inhabiting the universe of the Drawn to Life series. They are anthropomorphic, sentient, and act mostly like humans, appearing to be the only creatures to be able to do so. All Raposa are monotheistic and acknowledge the fact that The Creator exists, although not all are happy with it, the most infamous example being Wilfre. __TOC__ Appearance A Raposa's appearance is generally both fox-like and humanoid. Their bodies are covered in fur (Orange, Rust, Yellow, Brown, Tan, Light/Dark Grey) all except for their faces. Like real foxes, all Raposa have long upright ears, a distinguishing feature. However, they appear to lack tails. Female Raposa have no fur over their ears, whereas males do. Click here to read more about Generic Raposa. List of Raposa Raposa from the Raposa Village. |-|Mayor= Mayor |-|Mari= Mari |-|Jowee= Jowee |-|Wilfre= Wilfre |-|Bubba= Bubba |-|Cindi= Cindi |-|*Circi= Circi |-|Cookie= Cookie |-|Count Choco= Count Choco |-|Crazy Barks= Crazy Barks |-|Cricket= Cricket |-|*DJ= DJ |-|Dr. Cure= Dr. Cure |-|*Erika= Erika |-|Farmer Brown= Farmer Brown |-|Galileo= Galileo |-|Heather= Heather |-|Indee= Indee |-|Isaac= Isaac |-|Mya= Mya |-|NavyJ= Navy J |-|Pirate Beard= Pirate Beard |-|Samuel= Samuel |-|Tubba= Tubba |-|Unagi= Unagi |-|Zsasha= Zsasha *These characters are only found in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Wii Raposa from Watersong. |-|Rose= Rose |-|Miles= Miles |-|Rose's Butler= Butler |-|*Salem= *Salem |-|*Sock= *Sock |-|Alphonse= Alphonse |-|Antoinette= Antoinette |-|Constance= Constance |-|Desiree= Desiree |-|Ferdinand= Ferdinand |-|Florence= Florence |-|Francois= Francois |-|Gabriel= Gabriel |-|Genevieve= Genevieve |-|Jacques= Jacques |-|Josephine= Josephine |-|Leopold= Leopold |-|Madeleine= Madeleine |-|Maximilien= Maximilien |-|Penelope= Penelope |-|Robespierre= Robespierre |-|Sebastien= Sebastien |-|Valentine= Valentine |-|Veronique= Veronique |-|Yvonne= Yvonne *These characters are not residents, but are introduced here. Raposa from Lavasteam |-|Miney= Miney |-|Moe= Moe |-|Key= Key |-|Bernard= Bernard |-|Chandice= Chandice |-|Cherry= Cherry |-|Crazy Diggz= Crazy Diggz |-|Ellen= Ellen |-|Flint= Flint |-|Gertrude= Gertrude |-|Levi= Levi |-|Melon= Melon |-|Mick= Mick |-|Nanci= Nanci |-|Rocko= Rocko |-|Russet= Russet |-|Spike= Spike |-|Sprocket= Sprocket Raposa from Galactic Jungle |-|Click= Click |-|Akamu= Akamu |-|Iolani= Iolani |-|Kaihe= Kaihe |-|Kamalah= Kamalah |-|Moani= Moani |-|Hoaka= Hoaka Trivia * The village Raposa AI in Drawn to Life seems to prefer horizontal movement over vertical movement. * In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, running around a Raposa in a tight circle will almost always result in the Raposa displaying a "confused" emote-bubble. * "Raposa" in Portuguese means "fox." The name Raposa is probably a reference to their fox-like ears. ** It is likely that the Raposa are based on a specific kind of fox called the fennec fox, which have oversized ears. * As confirmed by lead-artist Chern Fai, male and female Raposa have distinctive ears to better tell them apart."The male and female Raposa sprites have distinctive ears to help tell them apart. However this wasn't reflected on the promotional materials that came later, hence the design disparity between them." -Chern Fai * Along with everything else in their world, the Raposa were originally created using the Book of Life. * The RapoBoy and RapoGirl don't appear in the DS sequel, except for Cindi, who uses the default RapoGirl sprite. * It seems to be dominant to have orange fur, as there are very few Raposa with fur of other colors. This may also reference that they are based on foxes. * Raposa say, "Rapo" often, probably a shortened version of their species name. It is also in the name of certain items, such as "Rapo-Coins." * In beta art for the game, the Raposa originally had short, fluffy tails. * Through looking at the official artwork of the Book of Life it can be assumed that the Raposa have their own unique language. * According to Chern Fai in The Art of 5th Cell, The Raposa originally were called Droogles and looked like dogs with rectangular heads."The Raposa originally were called Droogles, and looked like dogs with rectangular heads." -'Chern Fai' in The Art of 5thCell * There is a semi-official "Raposa Coat of Arms". * Unlike humans, grey hair does not signify age, most elderly Raposa sporting yellow, orange or white hair, whereas younger Raposa, like Wilfre and Zsasha have grey, though it is arguably silver. * Brown trousers appear to be popular among Raposa. * In the original Drawn to Life on DS, the Raposa will sigh when the DS is closed. When it is opened back up, they will cheer. Media Coat of Arms.png|The Raposa Coat of Arms in The Art of 5thCell. Chaos.png|Villager Raposa crowding around Mari. RapoEmote.png|A Raposa with an emotion bubble. ---- Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)